The Collaboration of Vongola Craziness
by AliceVermillion
Summary: So the 2-A class had a field trip to Italy, then the Vongola group had a trip to the past and future. They returned then what happened? They swapped bodies! What's next? "What the heck is happening in my life!"... All27
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **The Collaboration of Vongola Craziness**

**Summary: So the 2-A class had a field trip to Italy, the Vongola group had a trip to the past and future, they swapped bodies, what's next? Split personality? Becoming a hacker? Welcome to the world of possibilities where anything you think for can happen! Also in different genres! To romance to friendship, or humor to angst!**

**A/N: Yay! Here's another KHR fanfic! Enjoy! (This was made by me and my friend)**

* * *

Chapter 1: First names

One fine morning at Sawada Household, there lies a certain brunette, sleeping on a comfy bed. He was sleeping very soundly but not until a certain sadistic hitman tutor walks besides him, holding a 1 ton green mallet probably his shape-shifting chameleon, leon.

"Dame-tsuna! WAKE-UP!" Shouted the tutor while hitting the poor brunette on the head with the said mallet.

"I-itai! Reborn?! Why did you that?!" Whined the brunette, now known as Tsuna, while getting up from the fall, and caressing his swollen head.

The hitman tutor, Reborn, just stood there and shrugged. "Hn. You're not waking up so I did the traditional and Vongola-style of waking someone. Now hurry up and go to school before someone bites you to death"

Tsuna grumbled then looked at the clock. His eyes almost bulged out of its socket as he saw what time is it. He immediately run to the bathroom while letting out his manly signature scream "HIIEEEEE!"

Reborn watched as his student started to panick. He shook his head and let out a sigh. "After all this years of training, he's still dame as ever" He said looking at the actual time. "Now I have to get to work for my dame-student.." Reborn smirked before leaving the room.

After Tsuna bathe and prepare in a few minutes, which is now considered as a world record, he went to the dining room, and before he knew it, it was already in chaos. You can some foods on the floor like rice, omelets, and bacons, and also you can hear some one-sided quarrels on the other side of the room like 'Yakyuu-baka! who said you can come here!' or 'Oi! Stupid cow! don't you dare steal my food'. Of course, this made a certain cow cry so the room is now messier than usual even without the missing three, Bianchi, I-pin, and Fuuta. They have some business to attend to.

Seeing as this won't stop anytime soon, Tsuna sighed and tried to speak. "Ohayou minna-san!"

Noticing his precious boss' presence, Gokudera Hayato, a silver-haired boy and the self-proclaimed right hand man of Tsuna, quickly straighten up in front of his boss then greet him "Ohayou Gozaimasu Juudaime!" He said as he bowed at exactly 90 degrees. Luckily for him, Bianchi is not here or else he's already clutching his stomach a long time ago.

Tsuna sweatdropped. How the heck can Gokudera make a perfect 90 degree bow? "Go-gokudera-kun! O-ohayou! A-and please s-stand up!" He stuttered as Gokudera followed his order and made a seat for Tsuna.

"Yo Tsuna! Ohayou! The food your mother made was very delicious!" Yamamoto greeted while he grinned and put his arms on his head.

"Yakyuu-baka! Don't disturb juudaime while he is eating!" Gokudera shouted while he is readying his beloved dynamites.

Tsuna quickly stopped Gokudera as he doesn't want his house to be a burnt pile. "Gokudera-kun! please hide your dynamites!" He nervously said while holding Gokudera's hands.

Gokudera blushed at the action. He didn't expect his Juudaime to do this. So calming down, he muttered a 'sorry juudaime, I have disgraced you. I failed as a right hand man' before glaring daggers at Yamamoto.

Tsuna smiled at his friend's antics. Though Gokudera is really short-tempered, he's really a good person on the inside. So he gave Gokudera an assuring and a 'That's okay' look before turning to Yamamoto. "Ohayou! Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto, the raven haired boy and the one whom they saved from doing suicide years ago, smiled genuinely. They really are the best and true friends he could ever have. But even after the years they spent together, the brunette still haven't called them their first names so he got an idea.

He fake pout at Tsuna together with the infamous puppy eyes then said "Awww Tsuna, I told you to call me Takeshi. If you don't, I won't be your friend anymore"

Tsuna suddenly perked up at that. Though it was a little childish of his friend to say such thing, he still doesn't want to lose them."A-ano, please don't... T-t-ta..k-ke..s-shi-kun" He nervously stuttered 'Takeshi's' name. It was his first time doing this thing as he doesn't even have friends before.

Hearing this, Takeshi grinned evilly (Oh Reborn! What did you do to him?!) and started teasing Tsuna. He cupped his ear with one hand then leaned closer to him. "Hmmm, what did you say again Tsuna? I didn't quite hear it"

Tsuna fidgeted on his seat. He was already too embarassed to say it again. But he will say it again no matter what. "I said, please don't, T-takeshi-kun"

But Takeshi is still not satisfied with the honorifics so he leaned much closer to Tsuna until they touched. "Please, again Tsuna. Please repeat the last part"

Tsuna was already red as a tomato. He knew what Yamamoto want. To remove the honorifics but he was now too embarassed to speak now that they are touching. But he still muttered. "P-please, T-take-shi-kun"

Takeshi raised his eyebrows "Hmm?"

'Oh God damn it!' Tsuna already snapped and cursed on his mind (OH GOD! Reborn! Even Tsuna?!) "Takeshi! okay?" Tsuna shouted but he is not angry. He can't be angry at his friends.

Takeshi then distance himself and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Good! Now please call me that whenever you call me" Tsuna nodded.

Gokudera being unusually quiet watching the whole scene is now leaking his murderous aura that said 'Don't. Touch. Juudaime.' at the two. Yes, you read that right. Even at Tsuna. Although he's at his side, he was jealous that his Juudaime is blushing at the touch and even called Yakyuu-baka his first name while with him not.

Finally snapping, Gokudera smashed his hand on the table and stood up with his bangs or rather his somewhat long hair covering his emerald green eyes.

The room was now very silent. All you can hear is Lambo's continuous cries as Nana held him up, comforting him. But let's save him up for later. Now back at the two, they felt a shiver right down through their spine because of fear and only one more move, they will pee on their pants. (That fortunately they did not). So why are they very shivering? You ask me why? It's because GOKUDERA'S FREAKING SCARY AS HELL! Even scarier than Hibari!...or not (REBORN! You gave him too much!)

Gokudera then glared at Takeshi and threatened him "Get. Off. Of. Him. And. Don't. Ever. Touch. Juudaime. He's. Mine. Or I'll blow you up to pieces" He growled as he hugged Tsuna from the back, pulling him away from Takeshi.

Takeshi slowly backed away and laughed nervously. "Ha. Ha. Ha! If you say so Ha- Gokudera." He had a habit of calling Gokudera his first name but refrained from doing it today. He didn't want to die early. And now he looked at Tsuna who was giving him a 'please help me' look but he just replied with a 'I'm sorry' look.

Back at Tsuna and Gokudera, who was still 'hugging' Tsuna. Gokudera, who still have that scary aura, called Tsuna. "Juudaime"

Tsuna gulped. "Y-yes?"

Gokudera released his hold and looked away. Scary aura slowly dissipating. "Juudaime, if that baka is letting you call his first name, then please call me by mine too"

Tsuna blinked once, twice, thrice. That's all he wants to freaking say? Okay?. But Tsuna took this as an advantage and had a better idea "Only if you call me by mine too Gokudera-kun"

Gokudera froze. Another unexpected action from his boss "But Juudaime is Juudaime! I can't possibly do that!" He explained as the murderous aura is completely gone.

"No buts, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna reprimanded.

Gokudera as the loyal puppy as ever nodded. "H-hai, T-t-tsu-na-SAMA!"

"Without the honorifics now" Tsuna smiled. It was the first time he heard Gokudera say his name even though he said it with honorifics.

"T-tsu- JUUDAIME! I Can't!" Gokudera shouted. He don't want to disappoint Tsuna but also disgracing his name.

Tsuna just sighed. 'I guess it will never change' He thought as he gave Gokudera a reassuring smile "It's okay Hayato. Don't force yourself"

Hayato widen his eyes. Just now, he felt Tsuna's aura as a true boss! Not only that, he called him by his first name. For the first time in months, a smile has plastered on Hayato's face instead of the usual scowl.

Nana, the sweet and naive mother of Tsuna, smiled at the scene. His friends are really nice to him. She didn't want to break this moment, but looking at the time, she had to "Tsu-kun! You'll be late for school!"

After hearing that, of course Tsuna deadpanned then started eating the food served for him; fast. After that he immediately cleaned up and dragged his friends towards the door and said his goodbye to his mother. "We'll be going now!" Before they run to school.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! XD Crazy stuff! hahaha Enjoyed it? This chapter is more on friendship.. so yeah.. hahaha! Well, this was supposedly a one shot fic but I have a lot of crazy ideas in my mind that I can't put in mt other story "He deserves better" (Be sure to read this too!)**

**I have nothing more to say! Just PLEASE REVIEW, (fave or follow!)! hehehe! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Italy?!

They ran as fast as they can, breaking the world record. In just a few seconds they are now only a meter from where they are now to the school.

Nearing the school, they can already feel the killer intent flowing towards them. Tsuna is now sweating bullets. He knows that Hibari is there waiting for them to bite them. So now, he is walking slowly, step by step. It's not like he's not doing it purposely, his feet are refusing to walk.

After they step inside the school, the bell rang and automatically, Hibari is already in front of them, tonfas in his hands.

"Herbivores, not only you are late by 30 seconds, but you're also crowding" Threatened Hibari as he starts attacking tsuna and co. with his silver metal tonfas.

"Hiieee!" Tsuna 'squealed' as he dodged the weapon by hair's breath. While Gokudera blow up the whole school (Whom Tsuna immediately stop as it will cause destruction to the school and it will double Hibari's threat), Yamamoto just smiled there and laugh. After the (bloody) beating, they run fast to their room hoping that they will not be late.

As they entered the room, they saw their classmates scattered around the whole room. Others are gossiping about something, and others are playing their favorite games. They are really lucky that they are not tardy.

Tsuna sighed in relief, even though Hibari had beaten them to a pulp, at least they arrived without the teacher in. After a few minutes the door opened and Nezu-sensei walks in with Reboyama-sensei and the principal.

Nezu-sensei looked around the room and glared to Tsuna's group before announcing something. As he glared, Tsuna just sweat, Gokudera snorted, and Yamamoto grinned. "Class listen up! Reboyama-sensei and the principal here have something to say"

Tsuna suddenly stiffened with wide eyes. "Why is reborn here?!" He muttered to himself as he tries his logic while playing with his fingers. "So if Reborn is here, it means I am involved with his part of his spartan training, or the mafia itself. Training and mafia means trouble. And Reborn is also equal to trouble. Then today's trouble means BIG trouble. NOOOOO!"

Reborn, disguised as Reboyama-sensei, looked at Tsuna's little world and smirked before saying something. "This class, class 2-A is going to Italy for learning and vacation purposes. It is sponsored by a very special friend of mine"

The whole class stayed silent for a minute before breaking into murmurs. "Seriously? We're going to Italy?"

"How rich is Reboyama-sensei's friend"

"I wonder if he is handsome"

Tsuna shivered hearing this. 'Wait, sponsored?! Who? Me?! No it's impossible… Nono?' He thought as he raised his hand. "Ah, Reboyama-sensei, who is this special friend you are referring to?"

'Reboyama-sensei' knew that his student is already in panic mode but still he continued to tease him. "Didn't I already said that it is a friend of mine from Italy.. Dame-Tsuna"

"Even Reboyama-sensei knows that your dame! Dame-Tsuna!" One of his classmates laugh

Tsuna looked at reborn with a scared face that said 'what are you doing reborn' before looking at Gokudera.

Meanwhile Gokudera is muttering to himself with sparkles at the background "Finally they will see Juudaime's power"

And then another student asked "Reboyama-sensei! How about the passports?" Of course Reboyama-sensei answered that it was already taken care of. And then there is the question and answer portion between the students and Reboyama-sensei before Yamamoto asked something.

"When are we going then?" Yamamoto asked with an innocent face; closed eyes, angelic smile and hands at the back of his head. Many of the girls in class are nosebleeding and fainting.

Tsuna facepalmed, looked at him, and mouthed 'TAKESHI! WHY?!'

"This friday Yamamoto.. And remember expenses and passports are already taken of.. be sure to come!" Was the last thing Reborn said before smirking at Tsuna and leaving

***Lunch time! Rooftop***

"What is the matter with reborn?! T-t-the others might get harmed there!" Tsuna stuttered while messing his hair.

"Juudaime! think of this as an opportunity!" Gokudera happily said still with sparkles and puppy eyes "You can finally show your true self to those worthless shits!"

Tsuna let out his scary aura that according to Gokudera his boss mode. "That's not the point Hayato" He sighed. "I know that im dame and all but... if they found out me being the boss, things will turn upside down."

Gokudera then becomes scared and sad and started sulking in the corner "I'm sorry Juudaime.. I didn't know that's how you feel.. Let's just talk to reboyama-sensei that we won't go.. I failed as a right hand man"

Of course Tsuna saw this and patted him on the back to comfort him. "Hayato, you did not fail as a right hand man. You are still the best. After all, you are just thinking about me, right?"

Gokudera looked at Tsuna. "Juudaime! you really are the best and the kindest boss there is"

"Maa, maa! Now that all misunderstanding have cleared, let's get ready to go to Italy! It's only a once in a life time oppurtunity. And if you don't want to endanger them, then lets just keet quiet about the game we are playing and all and have fun!" Yamamoto suggested.

"Yakyuu-baka! First, me and juudaime didn't have any misunderstandings. Second, your also a guardian! You can go to Italy whenever you want! And third, the mafia isn't a game! When will you ever learn?" Shouted Gokudera.

"Aww Haya-chan.. When are you going to call me my name" Pouted Yamamoto.

"Don't ever call me that again or I'll blow you to pieces! and Yakyuu-baka will always be Yakyuu-baka" You can already see the popping veins on Gokudera's head.

"I have a name too, you know, Ha-Ya-Chan! or do you want to be calle Goku-chan.. Which do you prefer?" Yamamoto teased.

"Teme! I'll really blow you up now!"

"Oh? With your fireworks? That's cool!"

"It's dynamites you idiot! DYNAMITE!"

As Tsuna watch them, you can see a big comical sweat drop at the back of his head.

* * *

**Yo! I'm back! As you have noticed, I changed the title from Trips, pasts, dreams and a whole lot of craziness to The collaboration of vongola craziness... I also changed the story's summary.. You know why? I made this story (chapter 1) at 3 am! hahaha! So literally, my mind is off somewhere! hahaha! **

**Anyways, Thanks for the ones who:**

**Followed/Faved: Amaya Ishimoto, Cocopop55, Slylark-san, Yorutsuki-Lunia, ben4kevin, elishakanzen, momoi-chan, theskythatshinesbright, umbreonblue, PhantomsWorkshop, , Chibi y Hana **

**Reviewed: me, Code-00**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**And Please Review! Fave or follow! again! Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Suits and tour guides...

Friday morning comes. It is time to go to Italy. You can now see all the students in Class 2-A have already packed their necessities and are already ready to go peacefully in their respective houses... Well, except for one.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Dress yourself with this" Reborn ordered as he gives Tsuna a suit. Tsuna hesitantly grabbed the suit. Why? It's a freaking suit! An expensive freaking suit! When Reborn saw his student staying still, he cocked his gun to Tsuna's head. "Hurry up Dame-Dino is waiting for you at the airport! Or do you want me to dress you."

Tsuna shrieked, a girly shrieked, and shook his head vigorously as he began to dress himself. "HIIEEE! No! I'll do it myself" While dressing up, he remembered what Reborn said and stopped for a moment before asking. "Wait, Reborn? Isn't Dino-san in Italy? Why is he here in Japan?"

"Apparently, something came up that forced him to go here. And coincidentally, we're gonna go to Italy when he's going back there" Reborn said innocently as if he isn't involved with Dino's sudden trip to Japan.

Tsuna sweatdropped before shouting. "Don't say it like you're not involved!"

Reborn smirked. He always liked to act innocent and tease his dame-student. But then he looked at the time and jumped on the desk near the window before facing Tsuna again. "By the way, you'll be leaving with a different plane.. We don't want the ninth to see you with those idiot classmates of yours, now don't we? Two of your trusted guardians are there so you don't have to worry about their safety." Reborn had this glint in his eyes before jumping completely out of the window.

"Ah. bu-" Tsuna tried to protest but is too late as Reborn already left so he just sat on his bed and sighed. "Reborn..."

Tsuna continued stare at the ground until Gokudera and Yamamoto suddenly barged into his room; both also wearing a suit. "Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! What are you doing here?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto glanced at each other, disappointed at Tsuna's greeting. He called them by their surnames again. So Yamamoto had this great idea again. "Haya-chan, did you hear something?"

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto for calling him that but knew where this is going. "Oi, baseball-freak! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that disgusting and fucking nickname. And no, I didn't hear anything"

Yamamoto grinned mischievously. Glad that Gokudera picked up with him. "Oh! Is that so? Maybe it's just my imagination! Haha!"

Tsuna pouted. They are teasing him again. So he called them with puffed cheeks. "Mou~ Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!"

"There it is again Haya-chan! Maybe there's a ghost in here!"

"GO-KU-DE-RA! That's Gokudera for you! Tch. And it's not a ghost! It's an U.M.A"

Tsuna frowned. They're ignoring him so he cried. "HAYATO! TAKESHI!"

Yamamoto faced him, smiling like an idiot. "Ah! Yo Tsuna! I didn't see you there!" He said like nothing happened.

Tsuna grumbled and left the two. He's getting annoyed.

Gokudera stared at his boss and quickly followed, rambling something about 'Juudaime! I'm really sorry! I failed you! Don't leave me!'

And Yamamoto just laughed as he watches the two departing figures. "Haha! I guess I have to go too!"

* * *

As the plane where the whole class plus two guardians is riding landed at Italy, all the students quickly left the plane. Others are cowering or shivering in fear because of a certain bloodlust prefect and the other are covering their ears and wincing at the loudness of a certain guardian's voice. They didn't have that much peace and pleasantry they are hoping for their travel.

Moments later, they saw an expensive looking plane that also landed at the airport. It doesn't surprise them as much since they also rode one, what surprised them are the people who was on board.

"Hey is that Dame-Tsuna?" One of the student asked when he saw the familiar untamed, spiky brown hair which he immediately knew it was his classmate's.

"Impossible! Why is he wearing a suit? More importantly, why is he riding a different plane?" Another student asked.

"Didn't he said he will not come?"

"I am going crazy now. I think he's hot on that"

More ramblings have been said while Tsuna just sweatdropped at the scene. He's the center of attention and he doesn't want that so he searched for a place to hide.

When Gokudera, Yamamoto, and apparently Lambo (Don't ask why he got there, let's just say he cried until they agreed to let him come), saw their boss ran away to the group, they followed suit.

Tsuna sighed when he is now in a less crowded space. "Is it really that impossible for them not to see me in a suit?" He asked practically to no one.

His three guardians heard their sky and felt pity for him so they tried to cheer him up. "Juudaime you look amazing in that suit!" Gokudera said.

"Gokudera's right Tsuna! You look great!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Gyahahaha! Dame-Tsuna is sad! You should try to play with Lambo-sama more!" Lambo proudly said.

Tsuna looked at them and smiled. He had the best guardians ever. "Minna, arigatou! By the way, why are you also in a suit?"

"The kid/Reborn-san asked me to" Yamamoto and Gokudera said in unison. Gokudera glared at Yamamoto for saying the same thing and Yamamoto just laughed it off.

"Oh. So it is Reborn.. How about you, Lambo?" Tsuna asked the youngest and his reply is... "GYAHAHAHA! BECAUSE LAMBO-SAMA WANTS TO!"

"If you say so"

While they continue their conversation and hiding from their classmates, unbeknownst to them their vongola rings are glowing.

* * *

Meanwhile 400 years ago

A blonde haired man who looked like Tsuna and is doing his dreaded paperwork, he asked his faithful right hand man. "Hmm... Hey G.. Do you think Vongola will live until the 10th Gen?"

The right hand man, now known as G shrugged. "I don't know Giotto.. I'm not a fortune teller. I can't see the future"

"Hmm...Oh well"

* * *

Anyway, back to the present

"Now Class this is where we are staying.." Reboyama-sensei announced. They are now in front of the Vongola mansion and everyone looked at it with awe. They can't believe they will stay in a mansion as such.

"SERIOUSLY?! How rich is your friend?!" The class shouted simultaneously.

While the class is amazed by the mansion and is rampaging Reboyama-sensei with questions, Tsuna literally cried. When he is thinking about the Vongola Mansion, there's this one thing in his mind. 'Nightmare… Hell…

Paperworks!' "Reborn!"

Reboyama-sensei smirked as he heard his student whined. He is gonna enjoy this trip. He began to silence the class (Because he is now irritated) and announced something "Now you will be divided into 5 groups for the tour... Your groups will be named A-E... Now please divide yourselves and go to your respective tour guide.

Tsuna is busy whining and crying that he didn't noticed someone nearing him. When the someone tapped his shoulders, he jumped in shock. "W-Wha-" He tried to complain but didn't when he saw who it is. It was Kyoko. His crush.

"Ah Tsuna-kun can we be together in a group?" Kyoko sweetly asked with his angelic smile.

"H-h-h-h-h-hai!" Tsuna stuttered. His face is now completely red as a tomato.

Yamamoto heard Kyoko's offer and approached the two. "Yo, can I also join you guys?"

Kyoko smiled at him. "Of course Yamamoto-kun.. and even Gokudera-kun can join.. Oh Hana is also joining!"

Gokudera scoffed. "Of Course I'll join! I'm Juudaime's right-hand man! I'll be there wherever he is"

"Okay! Then we will be Group E!"

Reborn approaches the group too. Tsuna stiffened at the hitman's presence but was a bit surprised to what he said. " Hmm. I'll let you pass this time Dame-Tsuna since it's your first time here. Go and get a tour but after that you're doing paperwork"

Tsuna inwardly shivered. Reborn's offer is still scary eventhough h's letting him go. Without much of a choice he accepted it. "Hai Reborn… so who will be our tour guide in our group?"

"Hn. I was about to say it. Here are your tour guides" After he said it, 5 figures came out from the shadows.

"Group A's tour guide"

"Nice to meet you!" The boy bowed and looked at the crowd when he notice a brunet "Ah! Sawada-dono! Nice to see thee again"

"That's enough. Group B's tour guide"

"Hn. You all looked weak! Now get training you weaklings! You too, Sawada!" A woman with blue hair shouted with a tickmark on her forehead.

"Hn. Better train them. Group C's tour guide"

"Oh come on! Be nice to them for once. Kora!" The blonde cheerful man said to the blue haired woman as he smiled at the group.

"Don't be annoying. Group D's-"

"Kufufufu~ Sawada Tsunayoshi, are these people your bullies? /Bossu..." The creepy pineapple haired man… and woman asked.

"Tch. Don't interrupt me. The final group. Group E's tour guide"

"Yo Lil Bro!" Another blonde man greeted as he tripped on air.

* * *

**Yay! I'm back for how many days! Hehe sorry about that! I was busy with my other story, He Deserves Better.. :D *Smiles* **

**Anyways, Here's another chapter! hope you liked it!**

**And Don't forget to Review, Follow and Fave! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fangirls and Portraits

"Basil! Lal! Collonelo! Mukuro! Chrome! And even Dino-san!" Tsuna called. He was surprised to see them here despite their busy schedule. Well, except for Mukuro and Chrome. They're just playing around inside the mansion. Giving nightmares to everyone they see especially Mukuro.

The whole class is confused. How did Dame-Tsuna knows about these people. But later on they brushed it off thinking that it's just their hallucinations.

Then Reborn went in front of the group while smirking. "Okay... Enough with the introductions. Go to your respective groups"

* * *

**Group A**

"Ah Hello!" Basil bowed to the group. "My name is Basil. My pleasure to meet thee"

Then the fangirls immediately surround him. "Kyaaa! Ah You're so cute Basil-kun! Is that really how you talk?"

"Yes."

"Kyaaa!" Then all the girls hugged him. Basil just sweatdropped. There's a newly formed fan club.

* * *

**Group B**

"I'm Lal Mirch. No need for further introductions brats. We're not here to talk about yourself. We're here to train! Now get those lazy fucking butts of yours and get going!"

Instantly, all students in this group straightened their body and saluted. "Y-YES M-Ma'am!" Just like that, they started their tour.

* * *

**Group C**

Collonnelo watched as Lal's group have already gone and started the tour. He sighed then turned to his group with his killer smile. "Collonnelo. Nice to meet you'! Kora! Shall we get going too? Kora!"

"Collonnelo-sama!~" Turns out that his group consists of all females. One by one they fainted with blood on their nose.

Collonnelo sweatdropped at the scene and sighed. "I think we will have the tour later. Kora!" And thus, another fan club has been formed

* * *

**Group D**

"Kufufu~ Rokudo Mukuro. And I suppose you already knew my cute little Chrome." Mukuro pointed at Chrome and everybody nodded. Mukuro looked at all the students in his group and classified them as Tsuna's bullies.

"Kufufufu~ So you are the ones who bully my Tsunayoshi-kun" He smirked and everyone gulped.

One brave student walked in front and said. "We aren't the one who bullies Dame-Tsuna! Heck, why do you even know him?"

"Kufufu~ you just called him 'dame' and that's bullying. Why I know him? Let's just say I owe him one. Also, Chrome won't lie, right Chrome?"

Chrome nodded and suddenly the temperature dropped to zero. All the students cringed. Others are already crying. "Help us Chrome!"

Chrome immediately went to Mukuro's back. Shy because of the sudden attention. "Sorry.. I can't.. You hurt Bossu.. "

"NO! WAAAH! SCARY!"

"Kufufufu~" This event is now called 'The creation of terrified students from the pineapples'

* * *

**Group E**

Tsuna sighed at scenes before him. First, fangirls who are hugging poor Basil. Then, Lal's harsh training methods. Then, fangirls who fainted because of Collonnelo's hotness (Did Tsuna just said hot?). Then, bullies who are the victims of Mukuro's sadistic side. (Well, Tsuna is a little grateful to him). He sighed and faced Dino.

"So Dino-san? Y-you guys will be our tour guide? How did that happen?" Asked Tsuna though he already had a guess.

"Of course Lil bro!" Dino happily said then leans and whispers something to Tsuna "Three words Lil bro. Sadistic. Hitman. Tutor."

"I heard that Dame-Dino!" The two heard Reborn shouted and instantly shivered. Typical Reborn.

"Ah Dino-kun!" Kyoko approached them and Dino smiled.

"Hello Kyoko! Are you doing well?" He asked.

"Un!" Kyoko smiled then another woman approached them.

"So this monkey is our tour guide? That sucks" The girl, Hana said while she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Hana! Don't be mean!"

Dino twitched. He was just called a monkey. Then someone tapped his shoulders. "Ahahaha! Yo! Dino!"

"Hn. Bucking Horse Dino."

"Hello to you guys too, Gokudera, Yamamoto" Dino said, acknowledging the two.

After the greetings, Tsuna suddenly asked "So what will be doing then?"

Dino puts his hand on his chin. He's in the thinking position "Hmm.. What do YOU want to do Lil bro?" He said emphasizing the 'you'.

"Well you're the tour guide. Anything's alright." Tsuna stopped then continued "Maybe except for some sadistic kind of training"

Dino giggled at Tsuna's statement. He really is traumatized in Reborn's teaching methods. "Then let's go hunt your classmates!"

"Eeehh? Why? I thought we're going to have a tour?" Tsuna asked.

Dino grabbed Tsuna's hand. "Aw come on! We're gonna have a tour while hunting your classmates! It's going to be fun!"

Tsuna sighed and lets Dino drag him away to who knows where followed by the group. "All right then. Rather than train."

* * *

**_Meanwhile:_**

**_Group A: Basil._**

"Now this is the gallery where you can see the portraits of the mafia bosses from 1st to 10th" Basil explained then one girl raised his hand.

"Why did you suddenly change the way you speak Basil-kun?"

"Because you keep pestering me to speak like normal" Basil said in a cold voice and everyone backed off. Who knew this sweet, kind boy had this side of him. "Well, anyways, as I am saying, these are the portraits of mafia bosses and their guardians from 1st to 10th generation"

"Wait... Did I hear it right? Mafia? WHAT!" One asked.

"Yes. Mafia"

The students looked at the pictures again with scared faces. Basically because they are looking at the mafia. God damn it. Then they stared at the first Gen portrait.

"They all seem familiar. Just with a different hair color."

"You think so too? Hmm. Let's see... The red hair, Gokudera. The japanese man, Yamamoto..."

While that student is naming all he can recognize, another student asked Basil.

"Why is there no portrait in the 10th?"

Basil smiled and replied. "Because he's just new."

* * *

**_Group B. Lal_**

"This is the training room where you train..duh?" Lal rolled her eyes. It's common sense. Then she took out her rifle and begins shooting "Now start training your weak muscles or else I will kill you all with Sawada"

"Sawada? Dame-Tsuna? Lal-san, I have a question."

"Spill it"

"What's your connection or relationship with Dame-Tsuna?"

Lal snorted. This kid had guts to call Sawada a dame and in front of her. "I owe him. Period. Now get going!"

The student shivered and saluted... Again. "Hai!" All students are now confused. What did Dame-Tsuna do to make these people owe him?.

* * *

**_Group C. Collonnelo_**

Well, nothing much is really happening in this group. Collonnelo is out in the garden enjoying his energy drink while all the girls, basically the whole group is in the infirmary because of blood loss.

**_-End of Story-_**

* * *

**_Did I manage to fool you? Haha! Group D. Mukuro._**

"Kufufu~ How do you like the pineapple revenge part 2? Don't worry there's still a lot of parts so enjoy it while you can" They are in the torture room. Torturing all of the poor bullies of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not only physically but also mentally.

"Mukuro-sama, I think you're going overboard." Chrome said while watching all the pathetic bullies.

"Kufufufu~ Not at all, my dear Chrome. Not at all" Mukuro replied enjoying all the screams he is hearing.

Chrome sweatdropped. "If you say so Mukuro-sama"

"NO! PLEASE STOP! NO MORE PINEAPPLES! NOOO!"

* * *

**_Group E. Dino._**

"So where will go first Dino-san?" Tsuna asked while walking.

"The gallery. Ah! We're here!" They are now in front of two large oak doors. Dino slowly opened it then a loud shout greeted them.

"EXTREMEE!" It was Sasagawa Ryohei. The loud sun guardian of Tsuna.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed as she heard the familiar shout.

"Oh. So the loudest monkey is also here" Hana snorted.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna also greeted recognizing the white haired teen.

"Yo senpai! So you're here too!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Turf-top! You're so loud!" Shouted the annoyed Gokudera.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, OCTOPUS-HEAD?" Ryohei shouted. Simply annoyed, too.

While they are arguing, Tsuna took this as an opportunity to get inside. Then he was greeted by Basil. "Sawada-dono!"

Tsuna smiled at him. "Hello Basil! How is your group doing?"

"Just fine, Sawada-dono!"

The rest of group knitted their eyebrows. 'Dono? Did Basil-kun really respect Dame-Tsuna that much.' They thought.

Tsuna then wandered into the room, looking at the different portraits. He stopped in front of an empty spot in the wall which is named 'Vongola Decimo and his guardians'. 'At least there isn't any portrait of me and my guardians or else my identity will be blown just like that'

Just when Tsuna thought that, someone barged into the room, carrying a picture frame.. Of course with picture in it.

"Ahh! Here comes the messenger!" Dino suddenly shouted.

Tsuna looked at the intruder. "Messe- What?!" He tried to question but he saw what that messenger is holding. He looked at the ex-empty spot. The portrait of Tsuna and Co hangs proudly on the wall. "What the hell is going on? How did they even- Ugh!" Tsuna messes his hair.

And when Group A saw the portrait, their eyes bulged out of its socket "IS THAT DAME-TSUNA! And Gokudera and Yamamoto? Even Ryohei-senpai and Hibari!"

And Tsuna just let out his 'manly' shriek. "HIIEE!"

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 4! hahaha! I was supposed to post this yesterday but... oh well, will you be believe me that I made this chapter 3 in the morning? hahaha!**

**Anyways, Thanks for the revies, faves, and follows!**

**Please keep supporting me by new ones! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chaos, Snapping, and Glowing rings

Tsuna began to panic. He can't let his identity revealed. Especially now that his classmates are here. So only one thing to do, snatch the picture from the messenger and hide the portrait behind his back. "N-no! It wasn't me! It's a mistake!"

One of his classmates snorted. Believing that it's only a bluff. "Of course it wasn't you! Dame-Tsuna as Mafia boss no way!"

After he said that, the other students laughed and followed his example. "Yeah! There's no way! Dame-Tsuna is Dame!"

Tsuna sighed in relief. Relieved that his classmates do not believe that he's the Vongola Decimo. Well, what they said are true. A dame person can't be a famous and prestigious mafia boss. He was already relaxed when his 'sweet' guardians and tutor ruined it.

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING JUUDAIME!?" Shouted Gokudera. He's already annoyed that the stupid classmates of his can't see his Juudaime's awesomeness.

"Ano...Gokudera-kun, please-" Tsuna tried to stop him but was cut off by a laugh.

"Ahaha! Looks good Tsuna! Woah! I look good too! Ahaha!" Yamamoto said while the portrait has been already in his hands.

Tsuna panicked again. He can't let them see. He must hide with his dying will as Reborn says. But he doesn't know how Yamamoto got that. He knew he was holding it properly and securely. "What? How? Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows and sighed. Tsuna never learn, does he? When will he be accustomed in calling their first names? He ignored the brunet the he faced the class and held the portrait out. "Hey! Do you want to see?"

"Yes! Please let us see Yamamoto" The class said in unison and Tsuna widen his eyes.

"NO! DON'T!" Tsuna shouted but he was too late. Group A have already looked at the picture. And when they looked at it, they gaped like a fish and their eyes are wide as a saucer.

Gokudera hummed in satisfaction. Satisfied to see them with shocked faces. So he shouted. "AND THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD SEE JUUDAIME'S AWESOMENESS"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" While they are stunned, Tsuna took this opportunity to get the portrait from the hands of innocents.

"Minna-san, it's not what you think!" He tried to explain but another guardian of his just had to interrupt.

"YOU'RE EXTREMELY GOOD ON THAT PICTURE SAWADA!" The loud guardian, Ryohei shouted with ear piercing volume.

Tsuna grumbled. Why are they so stupid? Not that he really meant it but they are really pursuing the students. So he tried to explain...Again. "Someone is just messing me with me. Look, it's fake!"

Being left out, Reborn tried to enter the scene while he had this smirk. "That's Dame-Tsuna and don't you dare refuse to believe"

The people inside the gallery gulped. Scared because of Reborn's deadly aura. But then a brave Yamamoto tried to save Tsuna with a smile. Not caring the glare towards him. "No it's not."

Reborn glared at him again. Refusing to lose the argument, he used his authority towards them. "Yes it is."

Tsuna tried to glare at the hitman. Keyword: tried. He backed away when he heard a click of a gun. But nevertheless, he tried to speak. "It's fake! Look, do you think I will become a boss? I'm dame right?!" He's already twitching. How many times do he have to explain.

They all have a headache now. Who will they believe? The pathetic, loser, no good Tsuna and his friends, or their teacher, Reboyama-sensei. They don't know anymore. "But reboyama-sensei says it's you.. tch but it's still impossible" A student said. But this mere little sentence made the room in chaos.

"YOU DARE INSULT JUUDAIME?!" Gokudera snapped and is now throwing dynamites to the poor students.

Tsuna looked at them in worry as everyone started to run. "HAYATO!" He tried to stop Gokudera but he won't. He is too immersed in blowing the students up.

"EXTREME! Let me join!" Ryohei, well, shouted as he punches the poor wall which is now full of holes. (That kinda rhymes)

"Onii-san!" Then Tsuna felt a killer intent leaking behind him. And he immediately knew who it is when it started to speak.

"For disturbing the peace, I will Bite you ALL to death" Hibari is now literally biting students to death.

And everyone shivered, looked at him in horror, and ran away to save their sorry butts. "HIBARI-SENPAI! HELP!"

"Maa, maa! You're now destroying the room. Please stop" Yamamoto is really trying hard to calm them down.

"Kufufufu~ What do we have here"

"Mukuro-sama!" And now these two pineapples are here. Great. Just great.

As Hibari felt Mukuro's presence, he attacked him. "Pineapple Herbivores," Plural, so the other one, Chrome, will answer him too. Properly. "What are you doing here?"

"Kufufufu~ It's none of your business. Let's just say, we are already done torturing Tsunayoshi's bullies" Mukuro answered with a twisted grin.

Hibari glared at him and faced Chrome. "You."

Chrome suddenly jumped and looked down. Shy because of the sudden attention. "Ano.. We just want to see how Bossu is doing after we finished our jobs."

Hibari hn'ed and walked away. (Chrome sighed in relief) But when he is near the door, he turned back to Mukuro and... "I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu~ If you can."

'Snap'

"STOP! JUST STOP!" The one who is quiet until now, Tsuna, suddenly snapped at the scenes before him. His veins are popping, and his sky flames are already visible. He is in hyper dying will mode. Everyone stopped what they are doing and looked the furious brunet.

As for Hibari, he stopped for a moment and slowly took this as an opportunity to have a decent fight. "Hn. Omnivore" He acknowledge him before attacking with no mercy.

Tsuna, as he doesn't want to fight, reverted to his normal self and ran away. "Hiiieee!"

The ones that are left in the room, especially the students, just stared and is speechless.

"Is that really dame-Tsuna?"

"He's really scary for a moment there. He's on par with Hibari-senpai."

"Lesson learned. Never piss or annoy Da- Tsuna."

"Sawada-sama! Kyaaa! He's really hot when he's angry! A newfound respect"

While they're rambling about it, all the guardians rolled their eyes and snorted. So now they're respecting him after they bully him? What a joke.

* * *

On one quiet corner, there stood three people who are drinking tea... And espresso.

"You should learn from my student sometimes, Dame-Dino. After all, he learns from the best." Reborn smirked. He was really proud of what his student displayed earlier to stop the chaos.

Dino pouted. "Hey! I'm your student too!"

"Yeah, right"

"Reborn-dono, I should learn from him too."

* * *

Meanwhile on Tsuna's side, he sneezed.

"Somebody's talking about me behind my back... And it's probably Reborn" He shivered at the thought.

He is under the table in a certain room, hiding from the hungry prefect skylark. That's when he noticed that his ring is glowing brightly.

Tsuna stared at the ring. "Huh? W-what's happening? It never happened before!"

Then a white light engulfed the whole room.

Tsuna woke up in an unknown place. He looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" Then he heard someone shouted

"INTRUDERS!"

Tsuna then had this confused look. "Intruders?" He asked himself. He was sure he was in the Vongola mansion. He tilted his head and saw a red haired man running towards him. "HIIIEEEE!

* * *

**Expect the unexpected!** **Hahaha! YO! Here's chapter 5! and thank you for the reviews, fave, and follows/alerts! **

**Hope you continue to support me! XD Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Intruders, Hyper Dying Will Mode, And Zero Point Breakthrough_**

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The pink-err- red haired man asked angrily. Who doesn't? There's suddenly an intruder in your backyard.

Tsuna looked around and mumbled a quiet "Change your language into Japanese first." While he was busy with his thoughts, another man with a blond hair joined the scene and ask the red haired man, probably his friend about the current situation.

"What's the matter?" He asked in a calm manner.

The red haired man turned to the newcomer and shouted at him. "Primo! There's an intruder here!"

The man, now known as Primo, tilted his head. "Intruder? How can there be intruders here? Our security is tight."

"Look in front of you!" The red haired man felt his vein popped. 'Don't give me so much stress PRIMO!'

Primo, following the man's instruction, looked in front of him and blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Who are you?" After he said that you can the man with red hair face palm beside him.

Tsuna knitted his eyebrows trying to figure out what Primo had just said using what Reborn had taught him. 'Hiiee! I swear Reborn is going to kill me if he finds out.' And so he guessed. "M-my n-name is T-t-tsunayoshi!" What a lucky guess Tsuna.

Primo smiled at him. "Tsunayoshi? Oh are you Japanese? My name is Giotto. Nice to meet you" Thank Asari for teaching him Japanese.

Tsuna slowly nodded in acknowledgement. "A-ano, Giotto-san, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna gulped. 'I hope he won't see me as a weird person'. "Uhm, you can call me Tsuna if you want. So, what year is it?"

Giotto looked confused but smiled nonetheless. It's not gonna hurt to tell him, right? "It's year 1xxx"

Tsuna widen his eyes and shrieked loud enough for the whole world to hear. Oh, wait, I'm exaggerating. Oh well. "HIIIIIIEEEEEE! WHAT?!"

The red haired man, oh, let's just name him. G, who heard the shriek quickly ran towards his friend, Giotto. He's worried that he might be injured. "What is it Pri-" But the moment he had taken a good look on Tsuna, he went speechless. "What the Fuck! He looks just like you! Primo! How could you?!"

"Language G! Anyways, what did you just say?" Giotto twitch. His friend is just accusing him of something he didn't.

"But Primo! Look! He just looks like you!" G continued.

"G, how old am I now? I'm too young to have a child that's a teenager."

G nodded still not believing Giotto' words. "Tch."

Primo sighed. How can he make G believe he had some idea. "So G, do you want to interrogate him…"

Tsuna was eavesdropping on the conversation suddenly shrieked again and ran away from them. "Hiee! I can't let them i-interrogate me!"

G, annoyed by the brunet's action began shooting him. "You're not going anywhere mister!"

Primo glared at G and reprimanded him. "G Don't be so harsh!"

"But Primo! He's an intruder!" G complained only to get a whack to the head.

While they are distracted, Tsuna sweatdropped at G's personality. "He's like Gokudera. But I still need to get away from here!" He's busy searching for some hiding place that he didn't notice Primo's presence.

"Got you~ Now you will be going with us" Giotto said in a singsong voice.

*Inside the Tortur-I mean- The Interrogation chamber*

"So.. Who are you?" Primo asked as calm as possible so their prisoner won't be scared.

But unfortunatetly Tsuna, being scared as he is, decides to enter his hyper dying will mode and tried to get away from the two supposed to be dead ancestors. "I need to get out."

"You can't get away brat!" G yelled as he readied his gun but Primo already entered his hyper dying will mode too.

HDWM Tsuna ignored G's yells and focused on getting away. Primo, on the other hand, was really shock because of Tsuna. He then curiously asked. "You have sky flames?"

HDWM Tsuna, ignored Primo's question and opened his box weapon, Natsu for distraction. "Natsu! Please get him! I need to get back to my time!"

When Primo saw this unfamiliar animal, he expected it to attack him but it didn't. Instead, the mysterious animal suddenly glomped on him. "Gao~" He probably mistaken him for Tsuna. And Primo took this as an opportunity to attack.

"Natsu" Tsuna stopped flying as he saw Natsu fall to the ground. He quickly glided to save his friend.

"Don't look away from the enemy." In a split second, Primo was already beside Tsuna ready to attack.

Tsuna froze for a second before blocking the attack. 'Primo's strong'. Primo smiled, approving of the kid's strength but. "Persistent are we? Guess I have no choice. Zero point breakthrough"

Tsuna widen his eyes. He knew that technique so well. He tried to fly out but it seems that his feet was caught. "Tch. Dammit!" He fell to the ground.

Primo, now out of his hyper mode approached the trapped brunet. "Now you really can't get away. E a good boy and follow us."

But Tsuna won't listen. His resolve to get back to his time is too much. "Zero point breakthrough- First Edition."

Primo, being quick as he is, dodged the attack. "I don't know how you got that but, you are 400 years too early to trap me in my own technique. Now, come on."

"No. I need to get back!" Tsuna said. He closed his eyes expecting an attack but none came. Instead, he felt a hug.

"You know you just can answer us truthfully since you can't lie. I still have my Hyper Intuition" Giotto whispered on the brunet's ear making him shiver.

Tsuna blushed at the touch and ready to give up when G shouted from where he is. "Primo! There's another intruder!"

Giotto then released Tsuna from his hold letting him escape when he heard the news. "WHAT!?" He sighed. 'What's happening now?' "Guess I have to call Alaude or Daemon to help me"

When Tsuna heard that, his eyes are already wide and is shivering uncontrollably while muttering. "Oh please, not them!"

* * *

**I'm BACK! I missed you guys! I just want to tell you, I have overcome my loss of motivation! YAY! Who knows, maybe i'll update HDB on Saturday! YAY!**

**BWAHAHAHA! Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves! Hoping for more! Ciao! XD**


End file.
